The Descendants' Breakfast Club
by FlatFox
Summary: You see us how you want to see us. A princess, an athlete, a brain, a criminal, and a basketcase. (Not part of my Descendants storyline.)
1. Prologue

"...and these children that you spit on,

as they try to change their worlds are

immune to your consultations. They're

quite aware of what they're going through..."

\- David Bowie

* * *

Hatred comes before truth.

They see us how they want to see us.

As a princess

An athlete

A brain

A criminal

And a basketcase.

We are trapped in our roles. Roles from which we cannot escape. If we tried to break free, our world would fall apart.

We were brainwashed.

* * *

Early Saturday morning.

The words filled each of us with dread, knowing a whole nine hours were going to be wasted in detention on a perfectly good Saturday.

But not everything is as it seems...


	2. Chapter 1

Evelyne Queen strutted into the library confidently, only to find no one was there. She sighed, slumping her shoulders slightly, and sat down in the first row. When she heard someone entering the room, she straightened and fixed her hair, hoping it was a cute guy. However, it was only a nerd hurrying into the room, hastily checking his watch.

Carlos de Vil darted a glance at Evelyne, before looking away quickly. It was dangerous for someone his status to start at a popular kid for too long. But why was she in detention? She was the most popular girl in the school. He sat behind her, wanting to sit near, but not too near, hoping someone would mistake them for being friends.

Benjamin Florian walked into the room, flexing in a way that was hardly noticeable when he saw Evelyne in the room. He was relieved he wasn't the only popular one stuck in detention. He pointed at a chair at Evelyne's table, nonverbally asking her if he could take the chair. She shrugged, as if to say, _I don't care. Go ahead._

He sat, and then, hearing a ruckus, looked up to see the disruption. The least-liked teenager in the school, known only as Jay, sauntered into the room, shoving objects off the library desktop, rearranging what was left, and finally pocketing a small notebook. He went straight for de Vil and silently ordered him out of his seat. The small boy quickly slunk across the walkway to a different table.

Mal walked in, hunched over, looking no one in the eye. No one really knew why her name was Mal and even if it was her first name or last name. But Mal was the only thing anyone ever called her. Mal circled around the tables, avoiding everyone, and plopped down in the very back, letting her hair fall over her face as if she wanted to hide from the world.

Jay raised his eyebrows at the little scene, but turned back to face the front and swung his feet onto de Vil's old chair.

Richard Dudley sauntered in, looking smug. "Well, well. Here we are. I want to congratulate you all for being on time."

"Excuse me, sir." Evelyne raised her hand. "I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but I don't think I belong in here…"

Dudley glanced at his watch and cut her off. "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here and ponder the error of your ways."

Jay had heard it all before. He could probably recite the whole little speech in his sleep if he wanted to. He tuned Dudley out and amused himself by spitting straight into the air and catching his spit in his mouth.

Evelyne heard Jay spitting behind her and turned just in time to see him catch his spit in his mouth. She quickly turned away, fighting down the reflex to gag.

"...and you may not talk," Dudley was saying.

Carlos, wanting to get as far away from Jay as possible, slid onto the chair to his left.

Dudley glared at him. "You will not move from these seats."

Carlos gulped and returned to his chair.

"And you." Dudley approached Jay, who looked up at him with defiance. "You will not sleep." He yanked the chair out from under Jay's feet.

"All right, people," Dudley walked over to the library's front desk and grabbed five pencils and some paper. "We're going to try something a little different today." He began passing out the paper and pencils, slamming the pencils down on the desks. "We are going to write an essay of no less than a thousand words describing to me who you think you are."

Evelyne looked down at her sheet of paper. "Is this a test?" she asked, looking up at Dudley and flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay," Dudley continued.

Evelyne huffed in annoyance, unused to being ignored.

"I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times." He approached Jay and glared down at him. "Is that clear, Mr. Jay?"

"Crystal," Jay drawled, smirking ever so slightly.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself." He stared down each of the teens in turn. "Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you are to return."

Carlos raised his hand and stood. "You know, I can answer that right now, sir. And that'd be 'No' for me, because…"

"Sit down, de Vil," Dudley snapped.

Carlos sat. "Thank you, sir," he mumbled.

"My office is right across that hall." Dudley pointed through the library doors. "Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one."

Dudley looked at Jay with eyebrows raised.

"Does Adam Florian know you raid his wardrobe?"

Ben snorted in amusement.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Jay, next Saturday. Don't mess with the dragon, young man. You'll get the horns."

Evelyne heard a squeaking sound from behind her and turned to see Mal hiding underneath the hood of her coat. She sighed and rolled her eyes, turning back to face the front, just in time to see Dudley enter his office. She settled further into her chair and glanced over at Ben. He glanced back and turned a corner of his mouth up in sympathy. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **All right people ;) Just a few author's notes.**

 **First, nothing belongs to me. No one please sue me. I am broke :D**

 **Second, yes this is basically just a recreation of The Breakfast Club. However, it will change. As the story progresses and the deeper the characters get, the script will change more and more. This is because while the Descendants characters have their assigned roles as the Breakfast Club characters, they still are very much their Descendants characters. If this doesn't make sense, sorry. I'm terrible at explanations lol. You'll see if you keep reading.  
**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **BlueMoon007: Thank you for the continuing support :)**

 **Kat liu: Thank you for the review :) I loved how you wrote who you thought would be who. Honestly I thought a lot of the same things you did lol. I apologize you had to wait so long for the next chapter, but here it is!**

 **CarvieCamfia: You shall see ;) I have evil plans *cackles evilly***

 **BevieAndHevie4Life: Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter :)**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review! :)**

 **-FlatFox**


End file.
